Pig Shops
Pig Shops are naturally spawning Structures exclusive to the Hamlet DLC, where the player can use Oincs to buy items. Each shop specializes in a different category of goods. Some Pig Shops can only be found in Swinesbury Pig City on the first island, others only in the Palace City on the second island. If the player obtains the Key to the City, all Pig Shops becomes craftable in the City Planning Tab, except for special buildings such as Swinesbury Academy and the Palace. Interior Shopkeepers inside of the Pig Shops restock items as soon as the player buys anything, and they change inventory after a few days. Each item has the same chance of appearing. Items that have been stolen by the player will not be replaced. Pig Shops are a safe place to hide from Vampire Bat waves, Darkness, and Rain. When the player are in a shop, there is no loss of Sanity from Dusk and Night time. Pig Shops close at Night, which means one cannot enter a shop during this period, but if the player is already inside, then they can stay overnight. Attacking shopkeepers will spawn two Pig Guards with Halberds. They will keep attacking the player until they are disposed of, and will remain present even if the player leaves and then enters the building again. Overview The following Pig Shops and buildings can be found in Swinesbury: The Sterling Trough Deli Map Icon.png|'The Sterling Trough Deli' Sells Crock Pot foods.|link=The Sterling Trough Deli Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements Map Icon.png|'Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements' Sells various Farming utensils.|link=Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements Pigg and Pigglet's General Store Map Icon.png|'Pigg and Pigglet's General Store' Sells Tools, Survival items and Crafting materials.|link=Pigg and Pigglet's General Store Curly Tails Mud Spa Map Icon.png|'Curly Tails Mud Spa' Sells various Healing items.|link=Curly Tails Mud Spa Swinesbury Fine Grocer's Map Icon.png|'Swinesbury Fine Grocer's' Sells various Food items.|link=Swinesbury Fine Grocer's Swinesbury Mineral Exchange Map Icon.png|'Swinesbury Mineral Exchange' Allows the exchange of Oincs. Sells Minerals.|link=Swinesbury Mineral Exchange City Hall Map Icon.png|'Swinesbury City Hall' Sells Housing permits and Security Contracts.|link=Swinesbury City Hall Swinesbury Academy Map Icon.png|'Swinesbury Academy' Buys Lost Relics in exchange for Oincs.|link=Swinesbury Academy The following Pig Shops and buildings can be found in the Palace City: 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium Map Icon.png|''The Sty' Oddities Emporium' Sells rare Crafting materials.|link='The Sty' Oddities Emporium The Flying Pig Arcane Shop Map Icon.png|'The Flying Pig Arcane Shop' Sells Magic items.|link=The Flying Pig Arcane Shop The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop Map Icon.png|'The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop' Sells Weapons and Traps.|link=The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop The Sow's Ear Hat Shop Map Icon.png|'The Sow's Ear Hat Shop' Sells various Hats.|link=The Sow's Ear Hat Shop The Tinkerer's Tower Map Icon.png|'The Tinkerer's Tower' Sells Blueprints.|link=The Tinkerer's Tower Palace Map Icon.png|'Palace' Contains Queen Malfalfa and the Royal Gallery.|link=Palace Tips * Using a Pan Flute inside a Pig Shop will cause the shopkeeper to fall asleep, enabling the player to steal goods. Not only will this prevent the affected displays from being restocked, but it will also increase the player's Naughtiness and may spawn Krampus inside the shop. Gallery Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements interior.png|Interior of Miss Sow's Floral Arrangements. Pigg and Pigglet's General Store interior.png|Interior of Pigg and Pigglet's General Store. Curly Tails Mud Spa interior.png|Interior of Curly Tails Mud Spa. Swinesbury Fine Grocer's interior.png|Interior of the Swinesbury Fine Grocer's. Swinesbury Mineral Exchange interior.png|Interior of the Swinesbury Mineral Exchange. Swinesbury City Hall interior.png|Interior of the Swinesbury City Hall. Swinesbury Academy interior.png|Interior of the Swinesbury Academy. 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium interior.png|Interior of 'The Sty' Oddities Emporium. The Flying Pig Arcane Shop interior.png|Interior of The Flying Pig Arcane Shop. The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop interior.png|Interior of The Boar's Tusk Weapon Shop. The Sow's Ear Hat Shop interior.png|Interior of The Sow's Ear Hat Shop. The Tinkerer's Tower interior.png|Interior of The Tinkerer's Tower. Palace interior 1.png|Interior of the Palace's Throne Room. Palace interior 2.png|Interior of the Palace's Royal Gallery. Palace interior 3.png|Interior of the Palace's Souvenir Shop. vi:Cửa Hàng Lợn Category:Interiors